Blade's Partnership
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: This will be the next famous story that GunpowderBeserker ever published since "Dipper Partnership". This story by the way will be focused on the early partnership of Blade Ranger and Nick Lopez. Filled with words inspired from "Dipper's Partnership", witness the partnership of Blade Ranger and Nick Lopez. Rated M for Character Death on the later chapters.
1. Early Days Part 1

_**This will be my new story since "Dipper's Partnership". After i done that story, i decided to make a new story but this time, Blade Ranger will be the story's main protagonist. Despite my big problems, i can still serve for my own sake. please enjoy reading, everyone!**_

* * *

Chapter 1 - Early Days Part 1

Blade was drinking a good cosmopolitan along with his partner Nick Lopez on a local bar, not far from their destination. They were talking each other while they continued on drinking...

"Hey, Nick. Are you dizzy or what?" - Blade asked, smiling -

"Not quite, Blade. How about you?" - Nick replied with a question -

"Neither do I, Nick. Just keep on drinking before we continue on our careers as TV stars." - Blade said -

As Nick drinks on, a group of female sports cars engulfed them. Blade and Nick were surprised as the female cars approached them...

"Hey! Are you Blade Ranger and Nick Lopez from the TV series "Chops?" - one female car asked -

"Uhh...Yes, ma'am. Why?" - Blade replied -

Upon saying that, the female cars squealed loudly on Blade and Nick. Both of them expected something from them. Voices then rang out to the duo...

"Can you guys sign out autographs? Please?"

"Hey! Get in line! I'm first!"

"Not you! I'm the first!"

"Can we picture with us!"

"Hey! Don't butt in, sissy!"

Voices continued on as Blade And Nick both sighed.

* * *

Hours later, Blade and Nick finally arrived at their destination...the TV Stars Station Studio. They were changing their clothes from civilian to police officer uniforms. As they were changing, the Director approached...

"Hey, guys. How's your day?" - Director asked -

"It's quite good, Director. Actually, we're being overwhelmed with the girls in the local bar a few hours ago." - Nick replied, snickering -

"We're going to do our next scripts in the new episode, Sir. As usual, by the way." - Blade added, smiling -

"That's good, guys. Keep it up anyways. Our first filming in the highway will start in a few hours." - Director replied -

"Ok, Director!" - Blade and Nick replied back -

Director left them. Blade and Nick then exchanged some smiles with each other...

"Let's prepare for the filming, Nick." - Blade said -

"Hell yeah, Blade. I can't wait for it!" - Nick replied -

Blade snickered.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of the Chapter 1. Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone!**_


	2. Early Days Part 2

**_This is my 2nd chapter of the whole story. Despite that i'm preparing for my returning career as a school student and apprentice, i will still serve my literature career as a writer. Please enjoy reading, everyone!_**

 ** _PS: Sorry about the delay because i'm really busy to my revitalization of my "Splero's War Experience - The Abezian Nationalization" Trial version story. Despite of that, please enjoy reading the new and funny chapter!_**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Early Days Part 2

As Blade and Nick went to "full throttle" in doing their careers as TV Stars, they were now seeking imaginable expectations and opportunities in life. They had received more than a truckload of fan mail either on their homes or in their emails, more girls visiting them for selfies and autographs and so far and so fourth. As the times moves on, everything to Blade and Nick appears normal.

One day, Blade and Nick were talking each other in the "Extra's Room" about their performance in the TV Series...

"Man...This is the life!" - Nick said -

"You could say that again, Nick. We're very famous to the industry and to the girls too." - Blade replied, smiling -

Nick laughed happily to Blade's words. The Director then approached them...

"Hey, guys. I have news for both of you." - The Director said -

"What is it, Director?" - Blade and Nick asked, in unison -

"Remember the scene that you guys performed in the highway a few days ago?" - The Director asked -

"Yes, Director. Why? Is there's a problem in that scene?" - Blade replied with a question, slightly concerned -

"No, Blade. The scene's good. We actually edited the scene's video with more visual effects to add some kicks to the public." - The Director said, reassuring them -

Blade and Nick sighed in relief...

"That's a relief. I thought the scene performance is bad, Director." - Nick said -

"So, Director...When's the next scene of our new TV Series Episode of "CHOPS?" - Blade asked -

"Yeah, that's right! I can't wait for my next scene performance on the new upcoming episode." - Nick added -

"Our next video scene will took place on the "4 By 4 Studios" next week, guys. How's that?" - Director replied -

"Ok, then. That's enough time for us to either get some rest or to refresh ourselves up." - Blade said -

"What time, Director?" - Nick asked -

"The scene will be took place at either 2 or 3 in the morning." - Director replied -

"Like 2 or 3 AM, to be specific?" - Blade asked -

"Yeah. That's right, Blade." - Nick replied -

"Just call me if you need anything from me, guys. Ok?" - Director said -

"We'll do, Director!" - Blade and Nick replied back -

The Director leaves and the helicopter duo were arranging their uniforms and props.

* * *

As Nick and Blade were arranging their items, Blade realizes that his police uniform was slightly damaged...

"Oh no! Not again!" - Blade remarks -

"What is it, Blade?" - Nick asked -

"My uniform's damaged. It had tears all over it." - Blade replied -

"Maybe you're getting too fat, Blade. Your uniform might teared up by that." - Nick said -

"What?! That's impossible, Nick! I'm not fat! I'm on a diet...a strict diet session i mean." - Blade replied -

"Yeah, right." - Nick replied back with a sarcastic look on his face and a snicker -

Blade didn't replied to Nick. Nick reassures him...

"Don't worry about it, Blade. I'll tell the tailors to fix that." - Nick said -

"Ok, then. Take your time, Nick." - Blade replied -

Nick leaves him to tell the tailors. Blade gazes himself in the mirror and he kept on asking to himself with the words that he might expected before...

"I'm i really that fat, Blade? I really on a diet...literally." - Blade asked to himself -

Blade kept on gazing on the mirror.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 2. Nick really do make that joke to Blade and me, ho ho ho! Stay tuned for Chapter 3, everyone!**_


	3. Early Days Part 3

_**This is the 3rd chapter of the whole story. Despite my progress to my stories, some of my problems that i expected from my school apprentice career hampered me again. As i continued on, i decided that i should assess the situations as soon as possible without making the other problems worsen. Anyway, please enjoy reading, everyone!**_

 _ **PS: The story chapter is so short because i'm not feeling well again but i forced myself to update this story for my own sake. Once again, please R &R!**_

* * *

Chapter 3 - Early Days Part 3

A few days later, Blade finally had his police uniform fixed up, thanks to his partner Nick and to his other apprentices. With everything's in order, Blade and Nick were ready for their next role in the said TV Show...

"Nick, are you ready for our next role in the show?" - Blade asked -

"Ready when you are, Blade." - Nick replied -

Both of them prepared themselves before they approached to the Director...

"Director, we're both ready for our next roles in the said TV Show." - Blade said -

"That's good, Blade. Please await our new orders in the Extra's Hangar." - Director replied -

"Ok, Director. Please call us if the set is ready for both of us." - Nick said -

"Sure, Nick." - Director replied -

Both of the helicopters then went to the Extra's Hangar. There, they await the Director's orders for their new roles...

* * *

The hours passed by as both of them waited for the Director to give them the go-signal...

"So, what's new today?" - Nick asked -

"Nothing else, Nick. Only the roles of ours were new today." - Blade replied -

"Oh, yeah. My bad." - Nick realized -

The Director then entered to the Extra's Hangar...

"Hey, guys. Can i have a few minutes with both of you?" - The Director asked -

"Yeah, sure. What is it, Director?" - Blade replied -

The Director sighed before he spoke out the silence...

"We're going to postpone the TV Shooting today, guys. The weather's getting worse by the minute." - He said -

Blade and Nick could only groan to his words...

"We waited that TV Shoot for hours and the TV Shoot will be postpone already?" - Blade asked -

"Yes, Blade. In the meantime, just enjoy your days today until the weather improves." - The Director replied -

"Is the weather's bad, Director?" - Nick asked -

"Yes, Nick. There's a large hurricane moving in and the news says that it will landfall here in the next 48 hours." - Director replied -

"This is bad. What about the TV Show, Director. The audience and fans wanted to see the new episode today." - Blade said -

"Don't worry about that, Blade. We'll handle that later on." - The Director reassured -

Blade and Nick sighed...

"So much for today, Blade." - Nick said -

"Yeah. You're right, Nick." - Blade replied -

The trio then snickered all along.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 3. Blade and Nick got their roles postponed due to the bad weather and they will do some other things in the meantime. Stay tuned for Chapter 4, Everyone!**_


End file.
